Singing In The Shower
by WildestDreams13
Summary: A ring pop, a baby bottle pop, a Tiffany box, Eeyore, Austin & Ally./ Ally's in her dorm room at the University of Florida when Austin, a blonde that she has never met before, walks in on her singing in the shower./ A fluffy and cheesy one shot.


Singing In The Shower

One Shot

"Things are looking up!" Ally Dawson sang in the shower, putting an emphasis on the up. "I couldn't find a star in the sky, but now that I found us." She puts the shampoo in her hair and does a turn, being careful not to slip and fall.

Ally Dawson is a freshman at the University of Miami. She's majoring in teaching, and minoring in music. On this spring day, she's taking a shower in her door room, blissfully singing to her self. "I've been up and I've been down, girl you make my world go round!" She assumed that she was alone. Her room-mate, Trish, told her that she was going to be out for the day. But Ally was not alone.

Enter Austin Moon, a blonde bombshell. He's an eighteen year old boy who decided against college, opting to explore the world first. AKA, he didn't want to go back to school.

On the May afternoon, he walks into the girl door room, with the key that his cousin gave him. She told him to wait and that she would be there when she was done with work. Austin planned to just sit down on the couch and play a game on his phone. Instead, he hears a voice coming from the shower. The voice was singing a song that he did not know. But, he did know that the person who was singing had an amazing voice. So he continued to stand out side the bathroom door.

Ally had got all the soap out of her hair and turned off the shower. Austin jumped at the sound of the nozzle turning off. He runs back to the bed room, not wanting to freak out the unknown girl.

Ally steps out of the shower, dries off and wraps her self in the Eeyore bath robe. Her hair is up in a towel, face clear of any makeup. She walks to her bedroom, humming another song under her breath. "Loving you aint easy, nothing ever is."

Then there's a scream. "Oh my gosh!" Ally yells when she she's a random blonde boy sitting on her bed. She attempts to tighten the blue robe that has Winnie the Pooh characters on it. "Who are you?!"

Austin just sits on the bed, watching the girl freak out. He quickly recovers when she yells. "I'm Austin!" He jumps off of the bed, going over to shake the girl's hand. She doesn't except his hand, her hand stays firmly on the string of her bathrobe. Hey, for all she knows he could be a rapist.

"How did you get in my room?" She walks around him, trying to be careful of the length of the robe, it was starting to get small on her.

Austin stands in the middle of the room and tries to keep his eyes anywhere else but the brunette. "My cousin gave me a key."

"Trish is your cousin?" Ally raises her eye brow.

"Well technically. Her mom married my uncle. What's your name?"

"Ally."

Austin walks over to where Ally's standing and plops down on the bed. "So, Ally, what song were you singing in the shower?"

Ally looks at him like he's crazy. Does he really want to have conversation with her when she's wearing nothing but a robe? "It's called Things Are Looking Up, by R5."

He nods his head, having heard of them before. "That's the band with that Ross Lynch guy, right?" Ally nods in response. Her head is about to explode because she doesn't want to have a conversation with a guy she doesn't know when she's not wearing any thing. "I've been told that I look like him."

Ally allows her eyes to scan Austin. Blonde hair, hazily eyes and a smile that can be a smirk. She imagines that underneath his blue hoodie is a six-pack. He's at least six-foot, almost a foot taller than her. "I don't see it." Before Austin can argue, Ally continues. "Now that we've established names, family relations and whether you look like a rock star, can you leave so I can get dressed?" Ally gestures to the robe, but Austin doesn't notice.

"I totally look like Ross! Although I'm cuter." A light bulb goes off in Austin's head. "How about I take you to see R5 next week when they're in Orlando and prove to you that Ross and I could pass as twins."

Ally gives him a weird look, it's been awhile since she had been asked on a date. And she certainly had never been asked out by a complete stranger while wearing nothing but an old robe that she's had since middle school! "Are you asking me out?"

Austin cocks his head to the side, thinking about it. "I guess I am."

"I would feel better about this situation if I was wearing more clothes." That statement causes Austin to look down, he sees that, in fact, Ally is wearing nothing but an Eeyore bath robe.

"Oh, I didn't even realize." He starts to blush, so does Ally. "I'll go." Austin starts to leave the room, but stops when he's at the door way. Luckily Ally was still covered up. "Will you go with me?" Ally grows angry, she just wants to get dressed.

"I will if you leave my room!"

A smirk appears on the blonde's face. "Okay." He starts. "Oh, and by the way, nice bath robe. I have the same pattern in boxers."

* * *

><p>On a Saturday, five days after the shower incident, Austin drops by the girl's dorm room again. Ally's in her sweats, hair in a bun and home work on her lap. Trish isn't home, so she has to sit her book to the side and walk to the door when she hears the knock. Once it's opened, she's shocked by who she sees. "Austin, Trish isn't home."<p>

Austin lets him self in and walks to the couch. "Oh, I know." He pulls out two tickets from his pocket. "Tonight's the concert."

Ever since he heard Ally singing in the shower, he couldn't get her out of his head. At first he was kidding about the concert, but once two days had gone by and he still is thinking about the brunette in the bath robe, he knew what he had to do. Austin started by making sure there were tickets available. Luckily there was. Then he had to look up the band and listen to all of their songs, they weren't bad.

On the day of the concert, he got dressed in jeans and a tee then made his way to the university. Now all that's left is hoping that Ally will go.

Ally's eyes widen. "You can't be serious." Her arms are crossed at her chest.

"I'm always serious." Austin stands up from the couch to walk over to the short girl. "Now, get dressed. The concert starts in an hour." Ally can't argue with that because she's had him in her mind to.

So the girl walks to her room to change into a dress. A red dress to be exact. A red dress that Austin very much enjoys. Even more than the Eeyore bath robe he had first seen her in.

When she walks out, his jaw drops. Austin quickly picks it up from the floor and leads her to his car.

They get to the venue with twenty minutes to spare. After showing their tickets, they walk to the seats. Once seated, Ally turns to him and asks a question that's been bothering her all night. "Why did you buy tickets to a concert for a band that you probably don't like, for a girl that you don't know?"

His mouth turns up into a smile. "Whose to say that I don't looove R5."

She shakes her head. "I'm serious."

"I thought that you would enjoy it." Austin looks down at his worn converse. "And I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

That's when Ally knows that it wasn't just a concert. No, it was a date. Instead of responding, she grabs the tall blondes hand and turns her gaze to the concert that was about to start. Austin looked down at their intertwined hands. Through out the whole concert, all he could think of was 'I hope my hands aren't sweating.'

* * *

><p>The concert was just the beginning. Austin dropped Ally off at eleven after the concert. He had walked her to the door, and stood there awkwardly. It was usually the part of the night where he would kiss the girl, but on that night, the girl had beaten him to. That's right, Ally kissed Austin first. After their lips detached, Ally said, with a smirk, "Thank you for a great night. I'll give you a call."<p>

Austin responded with, "You don't even have my number."

"Something tells me that you slipped it in my purse." He had.

* * *

><p>Flash forward a year when Austin and Ally are living together. They had just moved into a small apartment out side of the campus. It was their first night in the apartment when Austin has a big plan.<p>

They're eating pizza, when Austin pulls out a box. A tiny blue box. A Tiffany blue box to be exact. Ally's eyes widen and her hands cover her face in shock.

"Before you get to excited, it's not from the actual store. My dad got my mom something from Tiffany s and he let me have the box." Then Austin goes on a rant about how much he loves Ally.

"I love that you chew your hair. " And. "I love that the first time I met you, you were wearing a bath robe."

Finally, he pulled the lid off of the small box and got down on one knee. The lid opened to show a cherry flavored ring pop. "I know that it's not a real ring, but I want to marry you now and I don't have enough money for a real ring. I hope that you're not mad, I really really want to marry you. I get if you're not ready or" Ally cuts him off with a kiss.

She takes the ring out of his hand and puts it on her left ring finger. "Of course I will marry you. Now shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

* * *

><p>Their wedding goes off with out a hitch. Ally's six months of planning worked out. She walks down the aisle in a strapless dress that fits like a glove, while Austin waits with a grin on his face.<p>

The night after the wedding, they're standing at the beach, their feet getting wet from the waves. Ally looks down at her fingers to the wedding ring. Austin had surprised her with a new engagement ring and it was beautiful and everything Ally could want.

"I couldn't find a star in the sky, but now that I found us, things are looking up." Austin sings in to Ally's ear.

Ally laughs. "Why are you singing R5? How many times do I have to tell you that you don't look like Ross Lynch?"

"As many times I have to tell you that you don't look like Laura Marano." He jokes while pulling me in closer. "I remembered that this was the song that you had been singing when I first met you."

Ally looks up at her new husband. "You remember that?"

"Of course, best day of my life. Thing's really are looking up."

* * *

><p>A year later, Ally comes home with a surprise for her husband. A surprise that she prays he will like. Once they're sitting on the couch watching Tv, she gives him the bag. He pulls out a strawberry baby bottle pop. He says a thank you and starts licking the candy.<p>

Once he's done, he starts to get up to throw it away. He must not get it. Ally tells him to look inside the bag. Austin pulls out a black sonogram. A sonogram that shows a little peanut. "Ally, is this what I think it is?" Ally nods, scared that Austin would be mad.

She knows that he's not when he picks her up to twirl her around. "I'm so happy!"

They're both so happy.

* * *

><p>They're child, Audrey Marie Moon, is born on a March day. The parents have smiles tattooed on to their faces.<p>

They have more children, another girl and a boy. They go to more concerts and eat more ring pops and baby bottle pops.

On a summer day, when the kids are all moved out, Ally's in the shower while Austin's at work. Or so she thought.

"I couldn't get it right, til you opened my eyes." A forty year old Ally sings in the shower. She's in her own little world so she doesn't hear the door open. "You turn my whole world up side down."

"One, two, three, four." Austin says at the correct time.

Ally opens the shower curtain a bit to see her husband, whose hair is not getting grey (it is) sitting on the toilet seat. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since you finished Easy Love."

"I hope you enjoyed the concert."

"Oh I did." Austin starts to get up to leave the bath room before saying, "You should put on the Eeyore bath robe, it's always been my favorite."

Ally rolled her eyes and turned off the shower. When she pulls back the curtain, she sees that her husband wrote her something on the fogged up window.

_So glad I heard you singing in the shower twenty-two years ago._

She adds her own note at the bottom of the mirror.

_I'm glad that you weren't a rapist._

* * *

><p>Through ring pops in Tiffany boxes and baby bottle pops, they made it through. Thanks to a random day in May and a song that Ally couldn't get out of her head. Eeyore bath robe and Eeyore boxers, pickles and pancakes, Austin &amp; Ally.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh this is so cheesy. But I couldn't the idea out of my head. I could've made it better, but I just wanted to write happiness for once. I have to go back to school tomorrow and I wanted to be distracted. If you've read my story Come In With The Rain, you should recognize Audrey ;) Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, my sickness hasn't completely gone away and I don't have my glasses for a week because I'm getting a new pair. I'm partially blind at the moment.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this useless one shot. Please leave a review :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, Ross or Laura or the songs mentioned. **


End file.
